Episode 566 (16th May 1966)
Plot Irma is fed up with all work and no play. David promises her a night out. With Jerry cycling in the Lake District, Ena starts bossing Len about, forcing him to get out of bed early to eat the breakfast she's made for him, put a clean shirt and socks on and clean his boots. Hilda overhears Irma giving Elsie tick and gets the same arrangement herself, though David isn't to know. Ruth tries to get Ena interested in helping her revitalise the Over 60's Club‏‎ but she refuses. Wally agrees to help her. Len gets annoyed as Ena cleans everything in sight. Hilda gets Val interested in her catalogue. Ruth agrees to babysit for Ken and Val so that they can go out with David and Irma. Len can't stand everything being neat and having Ena about. She overhears him complaining to Elsie. The Barlows agree to go for a drive out and a few drinks. Len asks Ruth to get rid of Ena for him but she refuses and gets him to agree to try again for her sake. The Barlows enjoy being out though Irma doesn't think David is demonstrative enough in public. Ena tells Jack she'd rather walk the streets than stay with Len any longer. Wally flatters Annie when he draws her picture but it's only to blag a pint. Ruth is surprised to hear that Len has a son. Val and Irma are chatted up by two men at the pub they stop at. David and Ken leave them to it. Len moves the rocking chair into his house for Ena. She's touched. On the way back from their day out, the Barlows pass a dilapidated ice cream van being driven by Stan. He yells out to them that he's bought it and he's now in the business. Cast Regular cast *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *Ruth Winter - Colette O'Neil *Wally Tanner - George Betton *Young Man - Paul Webster *Boy - Ian Dawson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop Shop and bedroom *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room and hallway *Park, pub and road Notes *The scenes in the park, including the long flight of steps, were filmed at Vernon Park in Stockport. The road where the Barlows pass Stan Ogden in the ice cream van is also in the park approaching Woodbank Hall which can be seen in the distance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The trials of setting up house for Len and Ena *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Wally Tanner (drawing Annie Walker): "Oh, don't move, Mrs Walker! Oh, I bet Tennyson didn't have this trouble with the Mona Lisa!" Category:1966 episodes